


Una charla pertinente

by le_mousquetaire



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Español | Spanish, First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante las celebraciones en Laketown, antes de partir a recuperar Erebor, Bilbo y Thorin tienen una conversación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una charla pertinente

\- ¿Realmente lo crees, master Baggins? – La profunda voz de Thorin Oakenshield a su espalda sobresaltó a Bilbo. Estaban en el gran salón del gobernador de Laketown, en las celebraciones ordenadas por este para conmemorar el retorno del heredero del trono de Erebor y la renovación de la promesa del linaje de Durín de compartir las riquezas de su reino con sus vecinos.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Bilbo se volvió a mirarle, apartando su vista del baile que la compañía de enanos había organizado en el centro del salón, para divertimento de la gente del pueblo. 

\- Que soy un hombre de honor. Tus palabras ayudaron a convencer al gobernador de apoyar nuestro viaje a la montaña, a pesar de las palabras del Bardo. – Bilbo sonrío ante su comentario.

\- Quizá fue la animadversión del gobernador hacía él lo que le empujó a darnos su bendición. Hay mucho de razón en lo que dijo, si no logramos detener al dragón, la gente de Laketown estará en serio peligro. – El rostro de Thorin se endureció.

\- Venceremos al dragón y recuperaremos lo que es nuestro, master Baggins, así no tendrás que preocuparte por el destino de tu amigo Bardo. – A Bilbo no se le escapó el cambio de humor de su interlocutor, pero nunca había sido parte de su carácter el guardarse lo que pensaba. Thorin ya debía haberse acostumbrado a ello.

\- Podríamos pedirle soldados al gobernador para que nos acompañen a la montaña, cualquier ayuda en caso de una sorpresa sería más que bienvenida. – Thorin apretaba los labios, la mirada fija en algún punto distante frente a él. – Podría hablar con Balin sobre esto y… 

\- O podrías confiar un poco más en aquel sobre el cual hablaste tan bien hace unas horas. – Thorin inclinó la cabeza y echó a andar fuera del salón, dejando a Bilbo confundido y preocupado, pero su lado Tuk tomó las riendas y salió tras él.

\- Hey, espera. ¿Cuál es el problema contigo? – Thorin lo ignoró y siguió andando. – Ese maldito orgullo tuyo, Gandalf tenía razón, siempre va a meterte en problemas. – Thorin finalmente se había detenido y Bilbo fue a estrellarse contra él. 

\- Este orgullo del que tan pobremente hablas es lo único que me queda. Hasta que no recupere Erebor y Arkenstone, Thorin Oakenshield no es más que un simple señor enano, sin poder ni reputación. – La voz de Thorin era dura y había tristeza y desesperanza en su rostro. 

\- Thorin Oakenshield es lo que has sido toda tu vida. Han sido las hazañas que has realizado bajo ese nombre las que han recorrido estas tierras. El hijo de Thrain, el nieto de Thror, el rey bajo la montaña, ese hombre solo existirá hasta que tome posesión de un trono. Ha sido Oakenshield el nombre que ha llegado a todos los rincones de esta tierra. Es su cabeza la que tiene un precio sobre ella. – Bilbo hablaba con pasión, alzando la voz sin darse apenas cuenta de ello. La testarudez de los enanos había colmado su paciencia y Thorin iba a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirle. – Es a su lado que he peleado con todas las criaturas infernales de este mundo, he descendido a las profundidades y escalado montañas, he sobrevivido al fuego, a ríos desbocados y a magos locos. Fue a favor de ese Thorin que hable con esta gente, porque no conozco a nadie más valiente, leal, honesto y honorable que él.

Bilbo guardó silencio finalmente, como si hubiese gastado todo el aire en sus pulmones tras su discurso. Levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Thorin, muy cerca del suyo.

\- Si tal admiración bastase, ese hombre sería el más afortunado del mundo, Bilbo Baggins. – Thorin lo tomó por los hombros y acercó su frente a la suya, en ese gesto que sólo le había visto tener con sus sobrinos o con Balin y Dwalin, los más cercanos a él. Bilbo se sintió profundamente conmovido, pero sabía que aun no había cumplido del todo su cometido.

\- Además de mi admiración, tienes mi lealtad y mi aprecio, Thorin Oakenshield, que quizá no tengan el valor de una corona, pero… – Las pequeñas manos del hobbit se posaron en las mejillas del ese terco enano al que había aprendido a querer a través de las penas y las alegrías que ese desquiciado viaje les había dejado. Ahora que finalmente se acercaban a la parte final de su misión, sus sentimientos se habían vuelto más fuertes, tanto que, en ocasiones, sentía que su corazón iba a escapársele del pecho. 

Justo como ahora.

\- Guarda silencio un momento, Bilbo.

\- Thorin… - Y cómo si este viaje no le hubiera ya dado suficientes memorias como para llenar toda una vida, los labios de Thorin sobre los suyos estaban comenzando a escribir un nuevo capítulo.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando el remolino de sensaciones que lo envolvió comenzó a marearlo. Los fuertes brazos de Thorin lo empujaban contra su pecho, cubierto de pieles y cuero, cuyo olor se mezclaba con el dulzón toque de hierbas del jabón con el que todos se habían bañado antes de presentarse en las fiestas, para quitarse el polvo del camino y la sangre y sudor de sus recientes batallas. La suave textura de los largos cabellos de Thorin entre sus dedos contrastaba con el raspar de su barba en sus mejillas, mientras los labios sobre los suyos exigían ser reconocidos como sus dueños legítimos y absolutos. 

Bilbo dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa, que fue a ahogarse en los labios húmedos de Thorin. Se aferró a sus hombros para no caer, cuando la emoción hizo que se le doblaran las rodillas. Dieron unos cuantos pasos a ciegas, hasta que la espalda de Bilbo encontró una pared cercana, un rincón que les mantenía fuera de la vista de quienes entraban y salían de la fiesta. Estuvieron así por un largo rato, uno continuando el beso del otro cuando tenían que detenerse a tomar un respiro. Bilbo alcanzó a ver un montón de redes tiradas sobre el suelo justo a su lado y sin dudarlo un momento, lanzó a Thorin sobre el, para seguirlo un segundo después, aprovechando la posición para poder mirar su rostro, para poder leer en sus ojos lo que realmente estaba pasando por su corazón.

Pero Thorin no era el líder de esa compañía de locos por nada. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, Thorin le había tumbado a él de espaldas sobre las redes e intentaba llegar con sus manos hasta la piel debajo de la ropa.

\- Thorin… - Un gruñido y otra andanada de besos fue la respuesta que Bilbo recibió del hombre que ahora tenía una de sus grandes manos sobre su vientre, deshaciendo el viejo cinturón de piel que sostenía sus pantalones. Las manos temblorosas de Bilbo buscaban abrirse camino hasta el pecho de Thorin, mientras trataba de mantener la cordura que los labios y la lengua de este amenazaban con arrebatarle definitivamente. 

La mano de Thorin se cerró sobre su sexo y Bilbo se quedó quieto por un largo instante, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su boca a centímetros de la del enano, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar.

\- ¿Finalmente te has quedado sin palabras, ladrón? – Cuando Bilbo pudo finalmente encontrar la fuerza para abrir los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron y la sonrisa en los labios de Thorin bastó para picarle el orgullo. Acercó sus labios a los de Thorin, quien cerró los ojos, anticipando un beso que no llegó. 

\- Quien necesita palabras – un ligero roce de sus labios – cuando un simple beso – sus dientes mordisqueando el labio superior de Thorin – puede decirte todo lo que significas para mi. – Un escalofrío recorrió a Thorin de pies a cabeza cuando los labios de Bilbo atraparon su boca en un profundo y largo beso, lleno de promesas. La mano dentro de los pantalones de Bilbo abandonó su presa y Thorin lo abrazó con fuerza, hasta casi hacerle daño, correspondiendo al beso con la misma intensidad.

Siguieron besándose con la misma pasión y la misma entrega, dejando que sus cuerpos se acoplaran y encontraran el ritmo perfecto de esa danza llena de calor y de deseo. El final los tomó por sorpresa a ambos, cuando Thorin se corrió bajo la ropa, con los dientes de Bilbo mordisqueando la piel de su cuello. Bilbo le siguió un poco después cuando Thorin, tras recuperar el aliento, volvió a buscar con su mano su sexo, llevándolo hasta el límite con su boca sobre la suya, repitiendo su nombre, una y otra vez, _BilboBilboBilbo_ con su voz enronquecida por la pasión.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, la cabeza de Bilbo sobre el pecho de Thorin, los labios de este sobre sus cabellos, esperando a que sus corazones encontraran de nuevo su ritmo natural y pausado.   
Bilbo hubiera deseado quedarse ahí, entre los brazos de Thorin, para siempre, pero el ruido de la fiesta había disminuido y debían estar listos para su viaje final a la montaña la mañana siguiente, si es que querían llegar a tiempo para la víspera del día de Durín.

Tomaron camino al salón del gobernador, cruzándose en su camino con la gente del pueblo que volvía a sus casas, felices por la cena, el baile y el vino y, por supuesto, la esperanza de una futura prosperidad. Tuvieron que separarse cuando llegaron junto a la compañía, ya que Dwalin necesitaba revisar sus planes para el viaje con Thorin y había pasado, aparentemente horas, buscándolo por todos lados. Se despidieron con la mirada, haciéndose mil promesas en una sonrisa, Dwalin exigiendo la completa atención de Thorin, mientras Balin le explicaba a Bilbo donde dormirían lo que quedaba de esa noche. Se cruzaron mientras iban en direcciones opuestas, sin mirarse, pero Thorin se las ingenió para acariciar con sus dedos el dorso de la mano de Bilbo, una caricia que debía bastarles a ambos hasta la próxima vez que pudieran estar juntos, si el destino les dejaba sobrevivir la siguiente etapa de su aventura.


End file.
